The Gingerbread Affair
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | Next |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} ''"The Gingerbread Affair" is the Christmas Special of Carmilla. It aired on December 24th, 2014. The events of this episode take place after the end of Season One and sometime before Season Two. Logline When Laura and the gang find themselves fleeing from Silas, an old dusty diner seems like the perfect place to seek refuge. But Christmas cheer may not be enough to overcome the dangers lurking in picturesque Styria. Synopsis Following the rise of Lophiiformes, Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine and Perry fled Silas, heading into the mountains and through the woods, the details of which were written about in their respective twitter accounts. Laura, using another camera in place of her usual webcam, recounts that after much time in the woods, they arrived in a small town. Intending to reside there for the time being, they were forced to take shelter in a diner due to Carmilla attempting to bite the mayor, sending a mob after them. For an unexplained reason, the mob is hesitant to approach the diner, so the group decides to stay there. Laura is very upset about the possibility of being stuck in the diner for Christmas instead of spending the holidays with her dad and despite her best efforts, Carmilla can't cheer her up. While they talk about this, Perry and LaFontaine look through the diner for something to eat, eventually finding some cakes. Suddenly Laura's camera feed flickers and cider appears in front of her and Carmilla. A few moments later, the technical issue happens again and a plate of gingerbread cookies appear in front of LaFontaine and Perry. All four are subsequently startled by the sudden appearance of "Mama Klaus", a seemingly kind woman who owns the diner. The very presence of "Mama Klaus" causes the shutdown of Laura's webcam and initiates the first use of multi-camera angles in the series. The apparent owner of the building offers to make them something to eat, correctly "guessing" everyone's favorite holiday treats, making such an example by guessing that Laura's favorite holiday snack is gingerbread, the words of which cause a plate of gingerbread to appear in front of her. Carmilla is skeptical of the woman and tries convince Laura of this, but the woman in question is enjoying the sudden upswing in Christmas spirit and does not notice the strange happenings, leading to the two of them fighting. This goes on until Laura realizes she, Perry and LaFontaine can't stop eating the gingerbread, deducing that something is off. "Mama Klaus" appears behind Laura and starts moving towards her, prompting Laura to back away slowly, while Perry and LaFontaine run to the closet and arm themselves with brooms and a rolling pin. After tripping over a dismembered foot from a prior victim of "Mama Klaus", Laura calls for Carmilla's help. The vampire eventually does come to her aid, after some bickering and not before taunting Laura for her previous statement about the holidays not being a time for violence. A moment later, Carmilla, in her animal form, kills "Mama Klaus" and devours her. Laura notes sometime afterwards that they are now safe, as the mob that was outside the diner got scared off by Carmilla killing the owner in a rather visible manner. The group gathers around to celebrate the holidays, while Laura and Carmilla apologize to each other and share a gingerbread cookie. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Gillian English as Cannibalistic Christmas Witch Cultural References *Bobbsey Twins - The principal characters of a series of children's novels. Trivia * This is the first episode to use a multi-camera setup. * LaFontaine wears a hat for the entirety of this episode, as Kaitlyn Alexander cut their hair between the filming of Season One and this special. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes